These Cold Winter Nights
by starest
Summary: Mustang finds Edward nearly dead and now must cope with his feelings for the young alchemist in order to save him for himself and his enemies.Please review!
1. Chapter 1

These Cold Winters

He sat there on his bed, waiting for someone to find him. The snow was long past melted, leaving him soaking wet. His golden blonde hair draped freely across his back, making him feel colder than he actually was. He was shivering, which made the pain hurt worse. Promising himself that it was the last time he would go on a mission without telling anyone he was back, Edward looked at his bedroom door. Hours ago on the other side, he could hear people walking down the corridor laughing then someone running to catch up with the others. No one stopped to knock on his door to see if he was there, they were to busy running to the mess hall for dinner. He looked back down at a nub of a leg, where his automail used to be. Edward sat on his bed; waiting…hoping someone would find him soon. He wasn't willing to move himself, or rather he couldn't.

Edward placed his hand firmly on the wound on his leg made of flesh in hopes to stop the bleeding. The bleeding was slowing down but there was a pool of blood being soaked into the bed. It was easy to tell that his chest and ribs were soon going to be colored with rainbows. Some ribs were already swollen, inhibiting his movements to almost none. Touching his swollen cheek with his automail hand, it cool and brought some relief from the aching pain in his jaw.

Snowflakes gently bounced off the bedroom window creating a soft winter's lullaby. Edward silently cursed the snow for falling so heavily and causing him to be so cold and wet. He didn't know if he was shivering from the cold or because of the loss of blood, he just couldn't stop shivering. Golden eyes glanced over to the night stand where the round face clock sat. The only light in the room was coming from the crack running along the bottom of the door, but that was all that was needed to see the clock face.

'Almost exactly half past ten. Maybe sleep would be good. No, might go into shock. If I had turned the light on, someone might have noticed me in here. Too late now, just have to wait.' Drowsiness started to overtake him and he fell asleep sitting up with his back against the headboard. Knots started to build up in his neck and shoulder as he slept, but his wet hair practically numbed the fact he was uncomfortable.

"Hawkeye lets call it a night." Colonel Roy Mustang yawned, scratching the back of his neck. The clock read 10:25pm, way too late for Mustang to be doing paperwork on Friday night, or any night of the week. Riza looked up from the mountains of paperwork surrounding her on the couch.

"Are you sure, sir?" She leaned into the couch to rest her sore back from leaning forward to go over paperwork. This was one of those times where she wished she had her own desk.

"Yeah. It's Friday, just go home and get some rest. I will see you Monday." Riza stared blankly at the Colonel for a moment before answering.

"Yes, sir." She started shuffling papers into stacks then paper clipping them in a certain order. "Colonel, Edward Elric should have returned from his assignment by now. He has not checked in and no one has reported seeing him on the base." Mustang looked up from the piece of paperwork he was finishing up.

"He hasn't?" Riza gathered up all the papers and brought them to Colonel's Mustang desk. She stared into two deep onyx eyes with quiet unnoticed love.

"No, sir. Would you like me to stop by the dorms and check to see if he is there?" Riza offered.

"No," Running his hand through his jet black colored hair. Mustang stood up to help Riza put on her black winter trench coat, state issued of course. "The dorms are in the opposite direction of where your home is. I am going by that way anyways." Holding it up so she could slip her arms through, she bashfully stepped backwards into a small embrace as he slipped the coat over her shoulders.

"Sir, why are you going by the dorms?" The blonde haired woman turned around to find herself only inches away from the Mustang's. His cologne was beautifully potent and intoxicating. Riza wanted be closer. She wanted to be held by him…to taste his lips. Thoughts raced through her mind making her want to do things that she knew she shouldn't. Blushing, she stepped back trying to gain her bearings again.

"Havoc has been ditching out of nightly patrols lately. So I am going to go by and surprise him to make sure he returns to his duties." With a smile, he popped the collar of the trench coat to cover her neck. "Have a good weekend, Riza."

"You too, sir." With that she saluted the colonel, then turned on her heel and walked out of his office. Shutting the door, she rested against it releasing a heavy sigh. Giving herself a second to collect her thoughts, she gently pushed off the door and headed towards home.

Listening to a heavy sigh, the colonel stood against the door with a grin across his face. Riza was a perfect model of a soldier and Mustang secretly wished that more of his staff was like her. His job would be much easier, not that he didn't slack off enough with his paperwork already. He was surprised that Riza didn't shoot him when he said they had done enough paperwork for the night, but who wanted to work this late on a Friday night anyways?

Mustang turned on a quick heel and headed towards his desk to put the final touches what he was working on. After a few papers were signed and filed, he grabbed his trench coat off the back of his chair and with a flick of his wrists; he spun the trench coat around in the air and quickly slid his arms into the arm holes. The trench coat, military issued of course, was made of thick black leather with a line hood. Buttoning up the coat, his eyes glanced at the clock, 10:35 pm. 'Hopefully, I can make it to the dorms then home before 11.' Hurrying across the office, he flicked the light switch and left the door open for the cleaning crew. Around a corner, through a couple offices, down a flight of stairs and through the front entrance.

Roy Mustang stopped as soon as he stepped into the cold. He secretly loved the feeling of snow on his skin. It was cool and refreshing unlike the fire he was used to. Normally he avoided anything wet because there was a chance he wouldn't be able to use his gloves to make a spark. Without a spark, he was defenseless. But with his gloved hands safely tucked away inside his trench coat, he had no fear. Mustang stood and watched the snow with a small grin. Closing his eyes he stood there and enjoyed the snow, a rare chance for him. He forgot about time, where he was going, and why. Sinking into his thoughts, snow fell heavily around the colonel soaking his hair and face.

A group of rowdy soldiers talked loudly as they walked, dragging Mustang from his thoughts. He watched them move across the front of the compound towards the main gate to leave, probably to go to a bar. Since it was against military policy to have alcohol in the dorms, there were several bars off base that made easy money off of the soldiers. Mustang waited for a few seconds before setting off again towards the dorms.

Edward woke to a yell coming from outside his door. Gingerly rubbing the back of his neck, he glanced at the clock. '10:45, I have only been asleep for ten minutes.' Letting his hand fall back to his lap, Edward couldn't believe how heavy his arm felt. Almost like there was weights tied to his wrist. The muffled yelling continued on the other side of the door drawing Edward's attention. Trying to focus so he could possibly identify the voices, Edward's head started to reel and twist. He quickly closed his eyes trying to get a hold of himself and pressed a sore cool automail hand to his forehead. The once muffled voices were now pounding against his skull as if they were trying to break through and penetrate him. Resting his dizzy aching head against the headboard, he sraed at the bedroom door across from his bed silently praying that someone…anyone… would knock on his door.

'Blood loss is getting to me.' Footsteps walking down the hall drew Edward back from his thoughts. He listened worriedly as footsteps faded away. 'Crap crap crap! I'm screwed!' Ignoring the shooting pain through his body as he sat straight up, and stared at the door eagerly. Edward was staring at the door so intenly, he thought he had imagined a small but firm knock on the door. Holding his breath, Edward waited to see if there was another knock on the door but it was followed by something unexpected.

"Fullmetal? Fullmetal, if you are home please answer me so I can go home." The Colonel glared at the door with dark eyes while waiting for an answer. Impatiently he pounded his white gloved fist against the door.

"Fullmetal!" Giving into the fact there was no one there, the Colonel turned on his heel to walk away when he heard the gentliest whimper coming from the other side of the door.

"Fullmetal?"

"Help…" The voice was soft and desperate. The Colonel's heart skipped a beat at the sound of the voice. He silently prayed the young alchemist was not true, but why would he be asking for help if he was fine?

"Please help me…" The voice was a little stronger but still desperate. Without a second thought, Mustang threw open the door all the while keeping his right hand ready to snap his fingers.

Mustang stopped only a few steps into the room at the horrific sight before him. Edward Elric laid on the small twin bed covered in blood. Even though the room was dark, the light coming from the hallway lit the room enough for Mustang to see most of the extent of damage done to the young alchemist. Edward's automail leg was missing. Wires and ports hung from the metal stump. His automail hand was pressed hard into the thigh of his flesh leg. There was a cut running from the left side of his chin running up his cheek bone that disappears into a swollen eye socket. His left eye was swollen shut and covered in dark bruises. Mustang was sure that underneath his clothes there was more damage done to his young body.


	2. Chapter 2

Hopefully, this chapter and the next explain some people's questions and concerns. The story was supposed to set up like this but apparently, that bothered some people. I pretty much threw this chapter together, kind of wish that I added it to the first chapter instead. The detail is not the best, so take it all with a grain so salt…chapter 3 will be better. Unfortunately, I do not own any of FMA or its characters…I am just a huge fan who has nothing better to do than write fan fiction.

Happenings

Chapter 2

"You have got to be kidding me! Out of everyone here in this damn dorm, I get you! The biggest bastard of them all!"

"…" Colonel just stood, still in shock. Edward looked horrible. "How…What…"

"How? How did I get so short? That's all you do is make of fun my size! Let me tell you, even like this I can beat the crap out of you! You overgrown bastard!" Anger and hatred filled Edward, numbing the pain. He leaned forward from where he sat, pointing at the Colonel with his automail hand. Edward continued to yell, calling the Colonel cruel names and threatening him but all the while, he became dizzy and weaker. As Edward to sway back and forth, his words became broken and stuttered. Exhaustion quickly overtook him and he passed out.

Mustang ran forward to catch the young hurt alchemist before he rolled off the bed onto the floor. The dead weight against his chest pushed Mustang backwards causing him to trip over something on the floor. Falling backwards, Mustang quickly pulled Edward tightly to his chest to prevent further damage to him. Edward's dead weight knocked the wind out of him.

As the flame alchemist gasped for air, he tried to glance at what tripped him. Shifting his weight, he managed to keep Edward tightly against his chest and see the culprit. A poorly transmuted prosthetic leg laid there. It still had most of its original shape but still somehow seemed to function as a makeshift leg.

Sitting up, Mustang gently shifted Edward's weight into his lap cradling him. Looking down at Edward's horribly beaten face, Mustang felt his stomach turn with utter disgust. _'He needs to be in the hospital…'_ With more shifting of his and Edward's weight, he was quickly on his feet and moving towards the door. '_How could this have happened?'_


	3. Chapter 3

**I am sorry that I haven't posted this chapter sooner; these past two months have been full of surprises. Let's just say for now, that on December 12****th**** my fiancé and I will be welcoming a new member of our family into the world. We are very lucky to say that it's going to be a little baby boy!**

**Now that I have my life a little bit back in order, I can hopefully keep up with updates and maybe post a couple complete new stories. So don't give up hope on me just yet.**

**Enjoy! Unfortunately, I do not own any of FMA or its characters…I am just a huge fan who has nothing better to do than write fan fiction.**

**Life and Such**

**Chapter 3**

The pungent smell of sanitizer and disinfectant drew Edward Elric of his dreamless sleep and burned his nose. Edward knew where he was though he dare not open his eyes in fear that he was right. A dry salty taste plagued his mouth, probably from the saline. It was completely silent except for the very quiet drip of the IV that was connected to his arm and the sound of his own steady breathing. Though the dripping was quiet, it was also deafening. There was only a numbing pain, probably thanks to the pain killers. His left eye, ribs and right thigh were wrapped tightly by gauze and medical wrap. _How did I get here?_

Edward closed his bruised eyes tight, trying to block out the sound of the dripping and remember the last thing that happened before he passed out. He could remember talking to someone but the face was too blurred to make out. There was a knock at his door, then yelling and from there dizziness and black. Against his better judgment, Edward decided to open his eyes and confirm his fears of where he was.

At first, he was blinded by the bright white lights of the hospital room. After a few seconds, his vision adjusted to the light of the room and he could easily see that the hospital room was nothing special. Though his left eye was covered, he could see a lot and didn't like what he saw. Actually, it looked a lot like his dorm without the dresser. As Edward began to closely examine the room, starting on his left side due lack of vision on that side, and slowly moved across the room. White walls surrounded him, nothing on them of course, just long white walls._ If it wasn't for the smell, I would swear I was back in my room. Hn. _. A worried sigh woke Edward from his deep thoughts. _But Al is Risenbool with Winry and Grannie…How long have I been out? Long enough for Al to take the train? _Licking his parched lips, Edward slowly looked for who sighed eagerly hoping for it to be Al.

To his surprise, his horrible surprise, there was an onyx eyed colonel sitting next to his bed head in his hands. The colonel's clothes were wrinkled and ragged. His dark hair was a mess, not that it wasn't always. At first, Edward felt awful about how the colonel looked and probably felt but then realized who he was looking at. _The Colonel. The bastard who makes my life a living hell…teases me about my height all the time. _Anger started to boil in the pit of his stomach and slowly turn.

"What are you doing here you, bastard?" Edward could feel his ribs throb and ache as he tried to sit up to yell at the colonel but he quickly crumpled backwards holding his ribs. His eyes tightly shut and clenched jaw; all he could do was groan in pain. Next he knew, there was a gloved hand on his right shoulder gently pushing him back down and another comfortingly on his forehead.

"Edward, you mustn't move. You need to rest and relax," The Colonel's voice was soft and soothing. The gloved hand gently moved the now damp bangs out of the injured Edward's face and wiped the sweat off of his forehead. Edward's right snapped open and stared the Colonel's face in utter shock looking for any resolve or lie. Roy Mustang let go of the young alchemist and started fussing over his pillows and fixing the blankets. All the while, Edward just laid there staring at Mustang still in disbelief at his gentleness. "Trust me, just lie back and relax."

"What happened?" It's all that Edward could manage to stutter out.

"I don't know. Actually, that's what I have been meaning to ask you. I just stepped into this crazy waltz." Finishing with fussing over the blankets, Mustang sat back down in his chair, once again sighing. Glancing over Edward, nothing different than what he had been staring at for the past two days, he quickly adverted his eyes to the floor. The onyx eyed man couldn't stand looking at the bandaged young soldier any longer; he had already memorized where every bruise and stitch was. His head was flooded with guilt trying to imagine how Edward could have possibly gotten hurt so badly.

"No, why are _you_ here? Where's Hughes or Al? Or hell, even Major Armstrong?" Mustang flinched in pain at the question; hurt at the fact Edward preferred anyone else besides him. Still staring at the floor, he reluctantly answered Fullmetal's questions.

"Major Armstrong is on his way to Risenbool to personally escort Al and your mechanic, Ms. Rockbell, back to Central. Ms. Rockbell will be bringing a new automail leg for you." Bringing his gaze up to stare at the across from him, he sighed…again… before continuing. "As for Hughes, Alicia has a cold. So, of course, that means Hughes cannot leave her little side but he does call every couple hours to gush about Alicia's pink nose and to check on you. For your own good, until you are strong enough to protect yourself, I am here. Sorry to disappoint you."

"What about Hawkeye? Fuery? Anyone?" Edward tried to sit up in desperation, hoping for anyone but him. After second, something clicked in Edward's head. Ignoring the pain in his chest and head, he unloaded on the unexpecting Colonel. "Wait! Why do I need protection! I can take care of myself! Is this another one of your short jokes? Who are you calling so tiny that he needs someone to watch over him so he doesn't get stepped on and squished like a little ant?" Mustang stared at the ranting alchemist in disbelief for only moment.

"First off, I said nothing of the sort. With Scar on the loose and you in your current condition, you _do _need protection. Second, Hawkeye is doing paperwork while Fuery and the others are working on trying to figure out where you were the other night and to find out who did this to you." With that, Edward just laid there glaring at Mustang while the only thing that he could do was return the glare. To Mustang, the silence was deafening but he dare not break it in fear of another outburst from the young alchemist that would only injure himself further. Both alchemists refused to break the glare as it began to go on for minutes though it seemed like hours. Neither alchemists noticed the knock at the room door or the doctor who entered the room afterwards.

"Oh good! Mr. Elric you are awake!" The doctor's sudden announcement startled the two alchemists out of their thoughts. They met the doctor's excited happy eyes as he bustled about the room checking this thing and that. "How are you feeling today? You must be hungry, aren't you?" He shot Edward a smile.

"You have no idea! When can I get some grub?" By now, at the sound of food, Edward was nearly bouncing in his bed completely ignoring the shooting pain in his chest and back. Mustang stared at the ecstatic young boy in shock at the complete attitude change in mere seconds.

"In a couple days," Edward nearly fell off the bed. "The pain medicine we gave you, Mr. Elric, can cause severe nausea and in some cases, patients cannot keep food down then becoming dehydrated and sicker. So for now, you will be fed intravenously by liquid diet. In a couple days, we will reintroduce solid foods back into your diet. Once you are able to hold down solid foods completely, you will be released into the care of a friend or family member, preferably for now Colonel Mustang. But for now, I am going to give you a sedative so you can rest easy." Edward's jaw was on the floor, _no food? The Colonel watching over me? Needles?_ With his stomach turning at the thought of the needles, Edward slowly started to inch across the bed away from the approaching doctor with a sedative in his hand.

"You better stay away from me with that thing!" Edward screamed and pointed at the needle in fear. Before he could even debate if he could make a run for it with one leg, hands softly though firmly held his shoulders.

"Sssshhhh…hold still, this won't hurt a bit." Edward looked behind to were the soothing voice had come from. He ended up staring into Mustang's onyx eyes and somehow finding comfort in the deep black pools. All the while, the doctor took the opportunity to give an unsuspecting Edward the sedative. Edward never flinched, he didn't even blink as the needle tip pierced his skin. All he could do was stare into the flame alchemist's eyes and he could feel all the anger and hatred in himself melt away. "Can you please tell me what happened when you wake up?"

"Yes." Edward could only manage a sleepy whisper as he body and mind gave into the sedative. The last image he saw before he fell asleep was Mustang helping him lay down with a gentle smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**First off, let me say I am sorry that I haven't written anything sooner. I don't really have an excuse besides the fact I have been caught up with my pregnancy. And with that, let me also say that the newest fan of Full Metal Alchemist was born 3 weeks early on November 30, 2010! Welcome Landon!**

**So without anymore excuses, enjoy chapter 4! I know it's not a lot but it's better than nothing, right?**

**Unfortunately, I do not own any of FMA or its characters…I am just a huge fan who has nothing better to do than write fan fiction.**

**Chapter 4**

**What**

The raven haired colonel gently laid Edward's head down on the soft pillow, taking a moment to gaze down at the young face before him. It was almost angelic how peaceful Edward seemed though his face was badly beaten, at some angles he was almost unrecognizable. Mustang could not help himself as he reached down and brushed a lock of hair away from Edward's rainbow colored face. The bruises were disgusting. Mustang felt his stomach twist and turn as he stared at the bruises. No longer being able to stand looking at them, he turned away to stare at the floor. His already heavy head was a buzz with thoughts and questions about what happened to the young alchemist and nothing was settling. The phone ringing thankfully distracted Mustang from his thoughts long enough to answer it.

"Mustang here." His voice was cold and filled with anger, though secretly he was very happy to talk to someone. Maybe they had the answers he, himself, could not find.

"Mustang, it Hughes." _Nope, not to chance._

"Hughes, how the hell did you get this number?" He barked into the phone.

"Damn Mustang, I got the number from Hawkeye. I just started telling her all about how adorable little Alicia's little pink nose is and how sweet her cough is and…" Mustang could feel his head pound more and more with each "gush"

"HUGHES! GET TO THE POINT!"

"Mustang, you really shouldn't yell at the person who has some information for you…" _Information?_ "Hawkeye gave me this number so I could call you directly to tell you. She also said I'm your problem now. A warehouse on the outskirts of Central collapsed early last night. A few witnesses say that there was an intense fight going on with bright flashes of light."

"Alchemy…"

"Exactly. I was thinking the same thing. I am going to head out there and a poke around a bit. Maybe find some clues to what happened to Edward."

"Just be careful. Whomever did this to Edward might still be around. Watch yourself, ok?"

"Of course, I am not going to charge into something head first without knowing what's going on. I'm not you!" _There's that pounding headache again. _"Anyways, how is Edward? Has he woken up yet?"

"Yeah he did but not for long. The doctor has him sedated for now, but he is going to be here for awhile. Some of his injuries are pretty serious and we have to wait for his mechanic to get here with his new leg. With a little bit of time, he will be fine."

"Mustang, you know he won't wait to be healed. Hell, he might not even wait for his automail before he's out the door and with Scar on the loose…"

"Trust me, I know," Mustang glanced over his shoulder at the sleeping alchemist. "But that's why I'm here."

"He barely listens to you now, what makes you think that he'll listen to you now?" _Pounding annoying headache. _

"I'll sit on him if I have to but he's not leaving this room. Now don't have work to do?" Mustang slammed the phone down and spun around to see a very startled blushing nurse.

"Is everything alright Colonel?" She squeaked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He turned without a passing glance at her beautiful looks and sat back down next to the bed.

"Do you need anything Colonel?' She took a step closer.

"No, I'm fine." He raised his hand as if to shoo her away. He didn't care right now about how rude he was. He might have one piece to a very large and bloody puzzle.

The beautiful nurse walked down the long hospital hall and around several corners until she came to the back stairs. As she skipped down them with a small grin on her face, she hummed a small melody as she was very pleased with herself. After four flights, she walked out the back door to a dark alley way. As she began to walk down the alley way, two dark figures appeared behind her. One was short and very large, while the other was slim and tall.

"Well Envy, did you find Fullmetal?" With a small static flash, the nurse's beautiful body turned into bare footed Homunculus. Envy turned and grinned at Lust.

"Yeah, I found the pip-squeak but he is being guarded by the flame alchemist."

"That's fine, Mustang might actually come into use later. For now, we will just keep an eye on them. Envy, you are going to have to keep up the nurse disguise for now." Envy looked annoyed.

"Lust, I'm hungry. Can I eat him now?" Gluttony pulled at Lust.

"No, Gluttony, not now. We'll find you something to eat in a bit." With that, the three Homunculus disappeared into the shadows.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I know it has been awhile, I kind of went through a dry spell but here you go! I hope you enjoy!**

**Please remember, I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist in any way, shape or form…unfortunately…**

**Chapter 5**

**A Burning Feeling**

The raven haired colonel paced at the foot of Edward's hospital bed, his fingers tangled in his hair. His mind raced and each thought jumbled with another so no thought was actually coherent. Stopping in his tracks. Mustang stared at the floor before him. He felt like he was being drowned by a black curtain. All he wanted to do was claw through it and see daylight again. But it was heavy and daunting. Mustang felt like he couldn't breathe underneath the darkness and the worst part was that time was starting to blend together…

"Excuse me, Colonel?" Colonel Mustang did not look up, he just kept staring at the floor. "Sir?" Snapping out of his thoughts, Mustang turned towards the voice. The same nurse from the night before was picking her head into the room. Once they locked eyes, she took it as a signal to come into the room. "Are you ok, sir?"

"Oh yes, I'm sorry. I'm fine." Rubbing his face to wipe the dark curtain away, Mustang studied the nurse for a second. She was short and very pretty. Her ponytail bobbed with every step she took…Havoc would drooling if he was here right now. Sliding his head into his hands, he struggled to keep his eyes open; never realizing he was so tired. When was the last time I slept? How long have I been here? "Any news from the doctor?"

"Sorry sir, no new news from the doctor. But you do have a phone call at the nurse's station." Her voice was sweet and beautiful as melody but Mustang didn't notice.

"Can you please have it transferred to this room?" Not willing to leave the room or even fall asleep.

"Sorry sir, I can't. You need to go to the nurse's station to receive the phone call." The nurse quickly answered. Glancing over to the bed, she eyed the sleeping alchemist.

"Well then, tell them to call back on this line." Mustang didn't think twice.

"Sir, I think you really need to go to the nurse's station and answer the phone. If you like, I will stay here and watch over Mr. Elric." Mustang's eyes snapped open. Why the hell does she want me to leave the room so badly?

"If it is really important, they will call me back on this phone." Mustang made his point, he wasn't leaving the room…for nothing.

"Oh ok, I will let them know. Also sir, if you would like there is a shower down the hall you can use or if you would like, we can set up a cot for you in an empty room." She tried once more.

"No thank you. I am perfectly fine, right here." He began to study every detail about the nurse and to his horror, she had no defining features. Nothing that stood out in a crowd; she was just pretty and that was it. A very ordinary pretty girl.

"Alright sir, I'll let them know." Without a goodbye, she left the room with a small smile causing Mustang's suspicions to rise even more. Mustang stared at the spot where the nurse previously stood. Quickly standing up, he walked over to the doorway and shut the door. Maybe she's just an overeager nurse…Come on Mustang! Get your fucking head together! Bee lining straight back to his chair, Mustang put his elbows on his knees and his heavy head rested in his hands. Get your fucking head together… But then a knock on the door didn't let him go any deeper into his thoughts.

"Come in." This time he felt more prepared for a confrontation, which guilt started to plague for not being alert to begin with. To his surprise, the nurse was someone completely different. Her hair was short and dark where as the other nurse had long blonde hair. They were complete opposites in features, especially since the other nurse was ordinary, this one had very striking features.

"Hello, Colonel. My name is Cindy, I am the nurse assigned to Mr. Elric. We are going to keep very limited staff on duty with Mr. Elric, to ensure his safety and keep utmost discretion. The doctor has informed me that you will be staying with Mr. Elric, would like me to bring you a cot, a pillow and some blankets?" Mustang's jaw was on the floor. The nurse stepped forward with her hand out as if to catch him if he were to fall. "Colonel are you alright? Would like me to get you some water?"

"Umm," Words slowly came back to his vocabulary. "No water, thank you. Another nurse came by just a couple minutes ago saying that there was a phone call for me at the nurse's station. By chance did they leave a message?"

"Sir, I am the only nurse assigned to Mr. Elric. Any other nurse entering this room, unless it was an emergency, would be serious break of protocol. Besides, the phone at the nurse's station has been broken for weeks. But the phone in here works," She walked over to the nightstand. "Would you like me to show you how to use it? It can be tricky to dial out."

"No thank you. But do you think you could bring a cot for me in a couple hours? Also, do you know what time it is? I have completely lost track of time."

"It is 6pm, you have been here for two days now. I will bring a cot by around 8," She started towards the door. "Would like dinner at that time?"

"Yes I would, thank you. I just have a few phone calls to make. Thank you again." With that the nurse left the room shutting the door behind her and Mustang practically dove on the phone. The first phone call he made was straight to Hawkeye.

"Hello?"

"Hawkeye, it's Mustang. Listen closely," He glanced over his shoulder to double check the door was shut. "I want guards posted around the hospital 24/7, whomever attacked Fullmetal is here in the hospital. Whomever it is, wants him dead and now. They tried to get me out of the room earlier with a lie about a phone call at the nurse's station. Have a guard sweep my house twice daily until Fullmetal is discharged. He is going to be too weak to be on his own so he will be staying with me. Also, have another guard meet up with Major Armstrong and Miss Rockbell and escort them back. I want hourly check ins on everyone's progress regarding this situation. Hawkeye, I want this bastard caught now. You're in charge."

"Consider it done sir." That's all Mustang needed to hear and with that, he hung up the phone. Walking over to Edward's bedside, Mustang sighed in relief. He didn't fall for their ploy and for now, the golden haired alchemist was safe and sleeping. Reaching forward, Mustang brushed aside the same lock of hair that was always in the way. Looking past the bruises and stitches, he saw the beauty and his heart fluttered. Mustang leaned forward over the bed and touched his forehead to the sleeping alchemist's. Staring the closed eyelids, he whispered,

"I promise to keep you safe." With that, he placed the lightest of kisses on soft lips before him. Though the kiss was light, Mustang could feel the passion burning within him.

**I know this is short but it is better than nothing. Please forgive the grammar, I wrote this in an hour. And I promise the storyline will pick up so much more in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

Another chapter…hope you enjoy!

Once again, I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist although I REALLY wish I did!

Chapter 6

Safe House

It had been just over a week and the doctor had finally discharged Edward from the hospital once he was weaned off of some of the pain medication. Mustang found relief in this because it meant the young alchemist was going to make a full recovery but at the same time, it meant he was more likely to be attacked. Especially since Edward never kept his word to tell him what happened the night he was attacked. Mustang didn't want to yell at him but after hours with calmly asking, pleading and reasoning with the golden haired alchemist, he felt like the fire inside was going to explode from him. He couldn't hold it back anymore; the words came pouring out of him like water bursting from a dam. Words like child, irresponsible, immature and other more horrible things that he would prefer not to remember. After that disgusting moment, Edward couldn't look Mustang in the eye; he just stared down at his blanket as slowly twisted and untwisted it in his hands. Mustang couldn't bear to look at Edward, the guilt was so overwhelming but he couldn't show it. He was Edward's superior.

The day the doctor came into Edward's room and announced he was being discharged, Edward almost fell out of the bed in excitement. But he quickly calmed down when he was reminded that Mustang was going to be watching over him. The doctor didn't even bother talking to Edward about his treatment, he talked only to Mustang though Edward tried to follow along but gave up and went back to twisting his blanket in his hands. Once the doctor left, Mustang began getting Edward's things together…quietly.

"Colonel?" The young alchemist barely whispered, secretly hoping that Mustang did not hear him.

"What Fullmetal?" Mustang's voice was harsh and cold, which he didn't want to be. He wanted to hold Edward and make him feel safe enough so he would tell him what happened. But he couldn't do that, he was Edward's superior and besides, it's not like the Fullmetal alchemist would ever want someone like him.

"I was just wondering if you had heard anything about Winry," Mustang turned on his heel and stared at Edward…in all the reports he had received from Hawkeye, none of them concerned the where abouts or timing of Miss Rockbell's, Major Armstrong's and the guard's arrival from Risembool. "Shouldn't she be arriving any day now? I kind of would like my leg back…" His voice trailed off.

"Yes…" He needed excuse fast; he didn't want to worry Edward. Why hadn't Hawkeye mentioned any problems with them? They were traveling so far that he had assumed that it was the distance that was taking so long…deciding on calling Hawkeye after Edward settled in, Mustang came up with the best excuse he could think of. "I had them take an alternate route, for their own safety. If the person who attacked you is trying to draw you out, what better way than attack your friends? If you had acted like an adult and not like the pathetic child you are, I wouldn't have had to send on a longer route." With that Mustang went back to gathering Edward's things and there was silence. Mustang mentally kicked his own ass for raising his voice at Edward again. How could someone as perfect as Edward ever love someone like him?

Three long and tortuous hours later, Mustang was helping Edward up the front stairs to his house. All he wanted to do was scoop up the hobbling alchemist in his arms and carry him into the study, where Mustang had Hawkeye make up a room for Edward. But Mustang knew that Edward being as head strong and stubborn as he was would never let him. So he had to settle with this, barely touching the young man he secretly loved.

It took a while but they finally reached Mustang's study and Edward flopped onto the bed with exhaustion. Mustang put Edward's bag on the end of the bed. The young alchemist took a few seconds to take in the room and he was rather surprised with what he saw. Pushed all the against the far wall was Mustang's mahogany desk, covered in papers, folders and on corner a few maps dangled off the edge. But that was a small piece of the room, the rest was wall to wall books and in one spot a chalk board with a transmutation circle drawn. It looked like it had been wiped off multiple times then redrawn. But from Edward's angle the amount of books in the room seemed endless.

"Are they all about alchemy?" He murmured without realizing it, he was in awe. Mustang looked at Edward then followed his gaze around the room.

"Oh, almost all of them. There are a couple in there about history and I think one or two fables." His voice was smooth and calm, almost surprised Edward when he wasn't harsh. "My room is across the hall, if you need anything, just yell for me. Do not try to do anything on your own. You are still healing, you can't go around hurting yourself. Alright? Do you need anything?"

"Uh, no, I'm fine." Mustang glanced around the room and deeming it was safe, quietly left the room. Leaving Edward alone, with his thoughts. His thoughts of how he secretly loved the flame alchemist and wished that he wouldn't be so angry at him. Edward leaned over the side of the bed and watched Mustang sit down on the edge of the bed, running his gloved hands through his black hair. Edward whispered,

"I promise to keep you safe." With that, Edward let himself smile slightly as he watched Mustang for a few more seconds before lying down and turned to look at the chalk drawn transmutation circle. "I promise, Mustang, I promise…"

I know not as long as it should be but hey, it's better than nothing! I hope you are enjoying!


End file.
